


Fall Shenanigans

by VindictiveStorm



Series: ACOP2019 - Happy Ver. [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 things AgentCorp get to experience in the Fall Season, Established Relationship, F/F, Fall Semester Party, Fluffy, Hands, One Drop of Spice, Starbucks, jackets, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: Late participation for ACOP2019. Day 2: Fall - 5 things AgentCorp experience when summer passes. Tags explain it all. Summary and notes only contain my irritation.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: ACOP2019 - Happy Ver. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541182
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Fall Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Sponsored By: My irritation. Just because the TV show characters aren't fluid to hard sell the trope and archetype of their otherwise forgettable aspects (while still changing/undermining/diminishing them to introduce new characters) doesn't mean real life girls are hardstuck leather jacket/ripped jeans/awkwardly shuffling fools all the time. We're girls. We sure as fuck can do both fabulously, whenever we want to, not when we're compelled to. Dapper!Attire trope? Ok. Every fic I read is Dapper x Femme, fuck off.

It is sheer stubbornness that allows Lena some unseen immunity against the cold breeze tossing through the rooftop gathering. It isn’t strong enough to send the catered food up into the air, or to flip skirts the wrong way, but it’s cold enough that even the most vain have decided to shrug on their coats to combat the chilling air. Lena though? She had planned to be out of here within ten minutes, and so she left her jacket inside her car. Unfortunately, she had ended being ambushed by, decidedly, acceptable company. Polite, earnest, do-good natured company. It had swayed her to remain longer than she wanted to, and by the time she actually needed to leave, the host had caught her and … it’s been a few minutes now, if she nodded any longer, her head was surely going to fall off. 

Thankfully, a sweet voice calls to her, “Lena? What are you doing here?” 

Two heads turn to Alex Danvers, stylishly dressed, although perhaps too casually. Lena appreciates it, the man she’s speaking with? Definitely doesn’t. “Miss Danvers,” she greets, “Just a small luncheon, a spontaneous decision after some long presentations took up most of the morning.” 

“Can’t make miracles happen on empty stomachs, can we?” The man adds on, laughing jovially at his quip. Lena spares a slight smile, and Alex whose gaze hasn’t drifted from Lena at all, frowns heavily as she steps forward and presses a reassuring, comforting hand on Lena’s arm. Ignoring the gauffing of the man beside them, completely. 

“Spontaneous enough to forget your coat?” Lena frowns lightly, bristles at the … it isn’t a misunderstanding, but she certainly didn't appreciate being scolded like a teenager, and most definitely not when there are witnesses around. Then again, her story is a long one, and with the host standing right there, she has to lie instead. 

“The sun had me fooled,” she shrugs, “summers in National City are much warmer, I thought the fall would also be a little more merciful.”

Alex laughs at that, but she isn’t mean about it, its soft, and so … feminine. Lena raises an eyebrow, and Alex begins to shrug off her jacket, it's got silver spikes, and is decided more expensive than her usual choices. As the jacket weighs down on her shoulders, warmth sinks right down to her bones, and Lena as breathes heavily, she shivers when she is overwhelmed by Alex’s scent so suddenly, so completely. She’s so lost in her head, she nearly misses what Alex says next. 

“...after all, nobody gets the drop on Lena Luthor twice, right?” 

This time, when she nods, she can’t help but smile. 

\- - - 

“Lena!” 

A quiet grumble answers her. 

“Come on, babe. We both need your fingers intact, can’t have ‘em freeze up and wither away.” 

“...Why do you, specifically, need my fingers intact?” 

“There are so many reasons, I’ll write you a list later, ok? It’ll be romantic, and naughty, and sweet. No one’s watching, stick it in!” 

“Shh! I’ll … just stop saying that.” 

Chuckles erupt anyway every time couples, families and younger groups of youth pass the lovesick couple, no doubt holding their hands together in Alex’s jacket. If they knew the aggressive thumb war happening down in those pockets, the sighs and ‘why don’t we ever do that anymore’ would definitely have turned into eyerolls. 

\---

When Alex steps out from the starbucks, Lena’s hands are tucked deep inside her pockets. Thankfully, she has a conventional solution this time. “Here, it’s warm,” she explains, passing her drink off as she fishes for her gloves. Lena wasn’t one to spend much time outdoors, but with their lunch breaks occurring at different times, it meant Lena was sometimes introduced to the cold and the sun without having planned properly for it. 

Truthfully, Alex felt she could do better to keep Lena warm and healthy. She was already pale enough, how on Earth was she going to be able to tell if she got a cold during the Winter? Suddenly, a noise of discontent drew her attention. “Lena?” 

“... It’s so sweet,” Lena frowned down at the drink, offended. 

“Best things in life usually are,” Alex teases, but makes no motion to reclaim her drink. “It isn’t a straight black coffee, but it’s definitely keeping you warm, isn’t it? If it’s keeping my woman warm, I wouldn’t care how sweet it is,” she continues, pressing a messy kiss onto Lena’s cheek. 

Later, after the drink had cooled down significantly, and Alex had finished more than half of it - Lena pulls down her Agent for a kiss, with both her warm hands pressed against cool cheeks. Belatedly, she figured she would resign herself to a sugary sweet kiss, but when she pulled back, her eyes were full of wonder. 

“When I kiss you … it tastes just right.” 

It was marked as her first sort-of-confession.

\---

Lena catches Alex just as the agent finishes lacing her boots. With a click of her tongue, she marched her way right up to the agent, wrapping a fine scarf around her neck, tucking red tinted tips of hair together. 

“I’m usually the one who doesn’t check the weather … don’t you know how cold it’s going to be later?” Lena tutts as she pulls on the scarf and … oh! “Oh shit, did that hurt?” she worries, but by the smirk on the agents face, Lena could have pulled a little harder. If only to wipe the smug expression off for good.

“Glad we’re practicing safety, babe. I have to say though, you don’t seem like that kind of woman. Are you? That kind of woman?” 

With an exasperated smirk, and just before Alex winks like the adorable dork she is, Lena pulls the ends of the scarf just a little more, just enough to see Alex tense up and also to pull her woman closer, “Oh, I absolutely am. You better watch out, Danvers, because I imagine you’re a really pretty sight like this,” she licks her lips. She knows exactly what she’s doing, she knows exactly the effect her predatory prowling has on men and women alike. On her Alex though?

She just laughs, nuzzling closer, until their foreheads rest together. “Impossible, babe. There’s no way I’m prettier than you,” and she seals the deal with a brief kiss. Case closed, soundedly.

\---

Alex stares hard into the mirror. The brown wig they’d mustered up gave her some serious nostalgia. They even got the curls just right somehow, and forgoing her contacts and slipping on a cutesy pair of glasses, after Vasquez was done with her, she had no doubt she’d look like 23 year old Alex Danvers. It was a terrifying thought. She was going to look and act like 23 year old Alex Danvers tonight, but how was she going to make sure 23 year old Danvers stayed exactly where she was supposed to be, and not … return?

Undercover work was messed up, J’onn told her he’d rarely, and hopefully never, put her though it again since she had a habit of falling in too deep, and had no one she trusted strong enough to pull her out other than Kara. Who absolutely wasn’t allowed to know about this particular operation. She had no desire to explain why exactly her infiltration needed her to be dressed in what would maybe, generously, pass off as clothes. 

It was bad enough that Lena had caught her picking out her underwear earlier and stubbornly refused to let the topic die. She didn’t want to have to lie to her, but she hoped she’d never have to actually explain how she needed to fall into a specific character, herself this time, embarrassingly, for undercover. Since then though, Lena refused to let up. 

Yes, she knew that there were probably going to be all kinds of shenanigans given it was the beginning of the fall term at NCU. 

Yes, she knew that there were probably going to be wandering hands all over her, so she should probably tape down her shirt in case someone was feeling really fucking brave. 

Yes, fine, it’s been 45 minutes, and I don’t want this to go on any further, you may drop me off in your unnecessarily noisy, and delicious car - I don’t care if its the Lambo or Viper.

“Wait. Why?” Alex gestures to the collar Lena has in her hands. “This is a … low-key party.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” the younger woman tilts her head, “isn’t this what’s trending now?” 

Alex thinks for a moment, “I mean … yes, it just looks super expensive. What if it gets stolen?” 

“Whoever decides to touch you will get a nasty surprise, I can assure you that,” Lena glowers for a moment before crowding Alex against their fridge, sweeping aside her growing hair to clip the collar in place with gentle, firm hands. “There’s also a tracker in there, in case you get kidnapped or something …” 

Alex smiles, pressing a kiss onto the furrowed eyebrows, “Thank you, Lena.” Feeling mischievous, she wraps her arms around Lena’s shoulders, before body rolling, smirking at the audible gulp as shaking hands settle on her hips. “Do you want to help me do a final prep?” 

“W-What do you need … help with?” Lena asks, worrying her lip as her thumbs draw circles, exposing and caressing skin. 

“Getting in the mood … or, well, character,” Alex husks. 

Both have nothing to say for themselves when the next morning's headlines is: Lena Luthor’s Got A Sugar Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing: Aspects. Today I feel like wearing jeans to work, tonight I'll have a thigh high slit on my dress to impress my woman who is also in a delicious dress and we're literally the sweetest snacks at this party.


End file.
